


☃【昊丞坤】戒烟

by Aqua0214



Category: Whatever This Is.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua0214/pseuds/Aqua0214





	☃【昊丞坤】戒烟

by：银鱼罐头

-

“咳。”

一声咳嗽将明灭火雾中松动的烟灰震落了，滴至地板上溅起点点尘土，随之是一连串剧烈又压抑的喘息从叶脉般的肺泡中弥散开来。

别抽了。

范丞丞独有的低沉嗓音在空荡屋檐下如海浪扑簌回响，蔡徐坤回头，可房间里没有别人，更没有范丞丞。许是这三个字听太多次，比他口中至今所表露的“我爱你”还要多上许多。从前他最不耐范丞丞在他捻住烟盒时蹙起眉头告诫，但此时，蔡徐坤很想再听一次。

是黄明昊教会自己抽烟的。

和今日寂灭深冬中的寒夜不同，是盛夏里含着土腥的雨汽让他们相遇，默契得就仿佛两颗齿轮刚一咬合，便迫不及待开始转动。蔡徐坤那时尚未从青春里学会爱情，但他却毫不犹豫对黄明昊付出了真心。就仅仅为一个充斥着烟草气息的吻，他就认定一生。

年轻得无知无畏，也从不料想后悔。

“坤哥，你看这个。”黄明昊笑着将一个华丽又扎眼的zippo扔给蔡徐坤，软烟盒在他指间不断旋转翻飞着，阳光下秀气张扬的眉眼在蔡徐坤看来是如此夺目好看。“酷吗。”

“挺漂亮的。”蔡徐坤并不懂得打火机的类型与价位，只是单纯觉得它华丽昂贵的模样实在和黄明昊很相配。蔡徐坤用掌心感受着有些刺挠的冰冷温度，觉得这火机正如黄明昊一般，表皮冰冷又恣肆，内里却是可以擦出灼伤人的火热情感来。那正是蔡徐坤不曾拥有，又无比渴望的。

“送你的。”黄明昊冲他手心指指。

“可是…”蔡徐坤睁大了眼睛，突然就觉得掌中的打火机有些发烫起来，“我不会抽烟。”

“你知道烟是什么味道吗。”黄明昊问得温柔，仿佛也清楚他会讲出口的答案。

“不知道。”蔡徐坤有些紧张起来。

黄明昊将掌心抚过他肩窝最后停留至后颈，蔡徐坤就僵硬地着看他于跟前放大，靠近，吻上自己。那一瞬间他鼻息里漫上了浓郁霸道的烟草味道，不知是黄明昊身躯所带，还是从他温热的舌尖传来。蔡徐坤觉得自己得到了，那份属于黄明昊的炙热感情。

“哥哥，喜欢吗，这个味道。”黄明昊也不讲指的是什么，暧昧视线舔舐过蔡徐坤湿润发红的唇，指腹还在他白瓷般的肌肤流连，稍微一动便勾起阵阵涟漪。

蔡徐坤顺理成章学会了抽烟，用那样美妙绝伦的方式，每当他双唇贴上干燥柔软的烟嘴时，便如同吻上黄明昊漂亮的唇，诱使他贪婪汲取着烟草的香味。偶尔被黄明昊看见他抽烟，便会凑过来将烟头抽出塞进自己嘴里，猛吸一口后再吻了上来，吻得他咳喘连连，直逼出眼泪。

蔡徐坤逐渐对这种呛人又窒息的感觉上瘾了，往后很长一段时间里，他靠着自残般的吸烟聊以慰藉。

蔡徐坤第一次和黄明昊做的时候，黄明昊张开手环抱着他光裸的身躯，闭上眼用鼻尖在他颊边轻蹭着，“哥哥，你现在的味道，和我一样了。”蔡徐坤搂紧了他后颈，兴奋得浑身战栗，连声音也在发抖，“我是你的，永远都是。”

黄明昊就这样陪蔡徐坤走过了生命中最灿烂美好的三年，陪他尝尽他所能梦想的轰轰烈烈与必经的甘甜苦涩，黄明昊是那样炙烈一个人，让蔡徐坤克制不住地抱紧了以寻求一点温暖和安全，他曾以为他们真的会走到永远。到最后，也仅仅是这三年而已，一切都终止在他遇见范丞丞的那天。

他们在接吻，黄明昊依旧是一副霸道强势的姿态，攥住范丞丞的衣领拿唇去贴他。不同于黄明昊的火热，范丞丞站在那里挺拔得像一块伫立的寒玉，不动声色而面无表情，却也不抗拒。

当黄明昊看见蔡徐坤时，蔡徐坤已然站得半边身子麻木了，泪痕还未干，眼中却已经敛去所有情绪。黄明昊有一瞬间是慌乱和紧张的，却在下一秒就恢复如常。

“哥哥，你怎么来了。”

蔡徐坤的目光越过向自己走来的黄明昊，对上一动未动的范丞丞，范丞丞眼中仿佛永远不会有波澜存在，他只是静静看着蔡徐坤，就仿佛全世界只有他值得自己注意。蔡徐坤好像理解黄明昊为什么会吻他了，太过旺盛的火焰，怎么逃得过如此纯净的寒冰。

是范丞丞主动找到蔡徐坤的，在他单方面和黄明昊宣布分手之后。他依旧每日准时来蔡徐坤必经的路上堵他，黄明昊自始至终都坚决没有同意分手，但他也不解释自己和范丞丞的关系，仿佛那事从未发生过一般。蔡徐坤那日特地绕了远路从公园中间穿过，却意外看到站在出口处的范丞丞。

范丞丞一如当天那样凝视着他，什么话也不讲，眼里也没有盼他讲话的欲望。两人一路走着没有交流一句，仿佛有什么无言的默契般，直到蔡徐坤掏出口袋中揉得皱皱巴巴的香烟点燃，还未塞进嘴里便被范丞丞夺走了。

“别抽了。”范丞丞平静无波的熟稔语气就好像已经认识他多年。“戒了吧。”

蔡徐坤沉默，他何尝不想戒了。香烟之于他，当初有多沉迷，如今便有多痛苦。

“黄明昊喜欢你吗。”

范丞丞皱起眉，没有回答。

“那你喜欢他吗。”

“我喜欢你。”

范丞丞的声音融进夜风里飘远了，蔡徐坤的视线追随着滚落至地面，却仍旧没有熄灭的烟头飘忽不定，仿佛是听到了奇怪的笑话，蔡徐坤勉强牵起嘴角，冲他拉出个没什么意味的弧度。

“你们年轻人的游戏，我是真的玩不起。”

范丞丞定定看着蔡徐坤逐渐变得灰暗而后消失在夜色里的背影，古井无波的瞳孔中头一次出现晦涩难明的感情。只有范丞丞自己知道，他没有说谎，他的确喜欢蔡徐坤，早在三年前就喜欢了。

“丞丞，你赌我能不能追到他。”

范丞丞侧过头看着黄明昊，即便是面无表情，黄明昊也能从里面读出一丝恼怒和警告。

“你不要这么无聊。”

黄明昊埋下头去不再讲话，眼神中充斥的是满满的不甘，既然范丞丞不会属于自己，那么他也将不属于任何人。蔡徐坤是吗，既然范丞丞不敢下手，那么就由自己来帮他了结了这个念头。而当范丞丞察觉到黄明昊的行动时，早已经回天乏术了。蔡徐坤爱上他了。

范丞丞以为黄明昊只是为了气他，以为黄明昊早晚都会厌倦蔡徐坤的。当自己一步一步跟上去时，却慌乱无措地发现，黄明昊认真了。那种只要面对着蔡徐坤，便无时无刻不饱含炙热爱意的目光，是无论如何也无法伪装的。

也好，不是吗，彼此相爱了。

范丞丞头一次抽烟时，被呛得憋红了脸，那的确是很痛的滋味，大概因为缭绕的雾气里包裹着的是别人的柔情蜜意，并不属于自己。范丞丞此后再也没碰过烟，也很厌恶嗅到烟草的味道。

所以他在黄明昊卷着烟味吻上来时，尽了全力去克制自己，才没有伸手将他推开。

范丞丞知道，黄明昊早就已经不再喜欢自己，但他对自己始终是心存不甘的，凭黄明昊偏执又自我的个性，不会就如此将他从心里放下。而范丞丞还知道，蔡徐坤今夜会路过这里。自己只需要给黄明昊一点小小的引导。整整三年了，范丞丞以为自己早晚能学会成全，却终究是发现，他做不到。

正如自己所料的，范丞丞成功了，蔡徐坤和黄明昊提出分手，黄明昊也永远无法给他个合理的解释，只能执着的想要靠着感情挽回。范丞丞想，他不会再属于黄明昊，可也绝不会属于自己。

那么他和黄明昊，究竟是谁输了。

三年前的胆怯让范丞丞走到今天这一步，无论接下来的发展将是如何，他也不会再次退缩。范丞丞开始用尽一切手段追求蔡徐坤，最后干脆搬去了他家楼下，势必要在蔡徐坤生活里的每个章节都留下自己的印记。不知从什么时候起，蔡徐坤不再抽烟，他们也没有再见过黄明昊。

蔡徐坤曾问过范丞丞，他到底为什么会喜欢上自己。范丞丞沉默片刻，同蔡徐坤说，和黄明昊遇见蔡徐坤那晚时便看见他哭，自己就有了要保护他的欲望。蔡徐坤笑了，笑里带着些自嘲。

蔡徐坤当然明白范丞丞的感情是真的，但怎么可能呢，他怎么可能接受。蔡徐坤每每快被范丞丞打动时，那仅存的一点自尊都会从心尖的伤口处撕裂出来告诫着他，和他们的生活离远一点，和自己曾经所受的伤害离远一点。

可人生在世，一个人太苦了啊。

当范丞丞掏出自己已经准备多日的一双男士对戒时，蔡徐坤看着内圈刻着的Adam和August，眼泪突然间就奔涌而出。蔡徐坤头一次主动拥抱了范丞丞，趴伏在他肩上一边落着泪，一边轻轻点头。蔡徐坤说，我愿意。

而范丞丞心里快要满溢出的幸福只持续到婚礼前夕，他早已在国外定好了教堂和蜜月旅行的场地，就在范丞丞出门替两人办理护照的当天，黄明昊回来了，他将蔡徐坤从家里叫了出去。蔡徐坤看着黄明昊憔悴又黯淡的神色，心里突然就像揪紧似的难受起来，和他在一起时，这曾是个那样明媚又耀眼的人。

“哥哥，你知道我那晚为什么要亲范丞丞吗。”

蔡徐坤愣住了。

当范丞丞有些疲累地回到家时，家里已经看不见丝毫蔡徐坤的痕迹，所有属于蔡徐坤的行李和物品，皆被收拾一空，只余下桌上一条惨白渗人的细长纸条。范丞丞强压下胸中乱窜的恐慌情绪，指尖微颤着将它拿起。

“为什么都要骗我。”

一个接一个的骗我。

范丞丞发了疯般地想尽办法寻找蔡徐坤，甚至忍住了怒气去联系黄明昊。而黄明昊只是讽刺地笑着，将范丞丞当初对自己所说的那句话还给了他。

我得不到的，你也别想再要。

范丞丞颓然地坐倒在他们曾经相拥的那张柔软大床上，脑中唯剩了两个字，报应。

这场苦痛纠缠的感情，他和黄明昊谁都没赢，而输得最为彻底的，只有蔡徐坤一人。

黄明昊是他的爱情，而范丞丞则是他最后的救赎，现在蔡徐坤通通放弃了。

枯瘦指间夹着随他呼吸战栗的，味道浅淡的女士香烟，由凉风带动着吞吐火焰。黑夜里霓虹是跃动的，张扬一如从前，一如他青春时无意停驻的错乱节点。蔡徐坤突然就哭了，涩味从睛光中荡出，湮进永不回头的夜风中。

对不起啊丞丞，不要怪我。你们都应该早一点的，坏习惯养成得太久，就没办法戒掉了。

但从今往后的每支烟，再也不会为爱情点燃。

END.


End file.
